


Mama's Kissing Santa Claus

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (sorta?), Adopted Children, Adoption, Also kid fluff, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, Let Maggie Live, Santa Kink, she just thinks Alex can really rock the Santa suit okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: Maggie and Alex's first Christmas with their adopted kids and one of them catches Maggie kissing "Santa" under the mistletoe. Based on the updated "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" music video (link is in the notes at the bottom). Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, my fellow nerds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea how the adoption system works so if there are any inaccuracies, I'm sorry!

“I still don’t understand why  _ I _ have to be the one wearing the costume,” Alex grumbled as she fiddled with the beard. It was their first Christmas Eve with their new blended family and Maggie had surprised her with an old Santa suit- complete with a beard- and begged her to set out the presents under the tree while wearing it.

“You’re taller,” Maggie provides. Alex just frowns at her. “Come on, it’ll be cute. We can take a picture and show Elijah that Santa actually did deliver the presents.” They were whispering now as they came to stand in front of Elijah’s room. After a year of being married, Alex and Maggie had decided to add to their family last year and had finally gotten approved in February. Alex remembers the day they sat down with their first caseworker, Maureen.

 

_ “We’d like to adopt one of the older kids from foster care. I know the average age hovers around seven or eight but what about older kids? Someone who might age out,” Alex asks, squeezing Maggie’s hand in excitement. They’d decided to adopt since Alex knew from her experiences with Kara what it meant to a kid to be adopted and Maggie was all for it as long as her kids never felt left out. They’d decided to adopt older kids to try and prevent those destined for aging out of the system from feeling neglected. _

_ “Well, we’ve certainly got plenty of those,” the harried woman sighs. She was nice but clearly overworked. Papers and files were everywhere in her cramped office and she looked like she was waiting for the next shoe to drop. “But you should be prepared. A lot of the older kids have  _ ‘issues’ _ ,” Maureen said, emphasizing the word. Alex and Maggie nodded. _

_ “Right, we learned about that in our adoptive parent training class. Mental, physical, or emotional issues are all common for the older kids in the system and it may be why they’re there. But we really think we would be a good fit for them,” Maggie offers. She smiles over at Alex. _

_ “Yeah, you know my younger sister was adopted when she was twelve-” _

_ “Ah, yes, how is Kara?” Maureen smiled. On some of the home visits, she’d met Kara and Alex talked a lot about how adopting Kara into her family made her want to do the same for other kids. _

_ “She’s good. Settling into her new position. She’s an editor for her department now,” Alex had smiled proudly. They chatter on for a few more minutes before Maureen searches through her files of kids in foster care. _

_ “Right, so I’ve got a stack of files of kids you can look through. If you see any you think might be a good fit, you can contact me and we can send their caseworker your profile, your home visit reports, and any other information. It might be a good idea to have a cover letter or a family photo album, too. Helps the agent get to know you,” she adds. She rearranges the files. “You should take a look at Jamie. I think she might be a good fit for you guys.” Alex and Maggie had gone home smiling with a list of kids to look at. _

_ Within a few weeks, they’d made plans and started the process of adopting Jamie. They were surprised when her caseworker called them, fearing they’d already been denied. Thankfully, it had been the opposite. _

_ “So, this is a bit of an unusual situation. I understand you’re trying to adopt Jamie?” the caseworker, a man named Lenny, had asked. _

_ “Yes. We really think she’d fit in well with our family,” Maggie says eagerly. Alex nods even though he can’t see her. _

_ “Right, and so far things look good. But Jamie has an interesting situation in that she’s part of a sibling pair, but they’re not really siblings.” _

_ “Oh?” Alex asks. They hadn’t considered adopting more than one at once, though they definitely wanted more than one kid eventually. _

_ “Yes. Jamie came to us years ago when her father was convicted of abusing her and her mother covered it up. She’s been bouncing around foster families until two years ago. A little boy, Elijah, came to stay in the same house as her. His family had been killed in an explosion in the city and he quickly bonded with Jamie. Now they’re practically inseparable. He’s only three and the foster parents and I have decided it would be best if they were adopted together. We hadn’t gotten around to updating Jamie’s and Elijah’s files to reflect that yet, though,” he explains. _

_ “Oh, really? That’s… Wow,” Alex laughs. She thinks she knows the explosion he’s talking about. A few years ago, a government worker had gone crazy and bombed his office, which triggered the building next to it to fall as well. Kara had been devastated since she couldn’t save anyone. She even remembers Kara crying because she saved a boy, but couldn’t get to his parents before the building fell. _

_ “Well, think it over. It certainly changes things and it’s a big-” Maggie cuts him off after having a silent discussion with Alex, both of them nodding and whispering quickly. _

_ “It doesn’t change things for us. We were planning on adopting more than one anyway, now we don’t have to try and space it out. We both work good jobs and we can definitely handle this financially,” Maggie affirms. Lenny chuckled. _

_ “Alright then. I will let you know when my team and I have made a decision. But, just between us, it’s looking good,” he says. Alex and Maggie just laugh, so relieved. _

_ A few weeks later and Jamie and Elijah are getting settled into their rooms and the Danvers-Sawyer family has doubled in size. _

 

“We are so lucky,” Alex whispers, watching Elijah sleep. He was a big kid, almost four now and growing rapidly. With dark skin and brown eyes just as rich and expressive as Maggie’s, Alex and Maggie often joked that he would be getting a lot of suitors some day. Even now, his wild curls splayed out on the pillow and wrapped up in a blanket and his Christmas pajamas, he was beautiful.

“Yeah,” Maggie sighs. She tugs on Alex’s hand, leading her to their living room. They stop in the doorway and Maggie points up. “Mistletoe, Santa. You know the rules.”

“You’re such a dork,” Alex smirks. Maggie rises up on her toes, tugging Alex’s fake beard down to kiss her. She’s just deepening the kiss, knocking off the hat to tangle her hands in her wife’s hair when they hear him.

“Mama!” Elijah mumbles sleepily. They’d both been too preoccupied with each other to notice the sounds of their son slipping out of bed and following them. He holds out his hands, making grabby motions for Maggie to pick him up and Alex just rests her chin in her hand. Her cheeks were turning red and she was terrified she’d ruined Christmas for the toddler. It was bad enough that twelve-year-old Jamie no longer believed. Elijah nuzzled into Maggie’s neck as Alex hurriedly tried to fix her costume in desperate hopes they could keep up the charade. “Why Mommy dressed like Santa?” he asks curiously. Alex just blushes, letting the hat drop.

“Mommy was helping Santa. He’s got lots of houses to go to, right?” Maggie provides. “So sometimes, he needs help to get a house ready. He needs a special helper to get the Christmas magic ready.” Alex drops the coat- it was hot, anyway- and comes over to kiss Elijah’s forehead.

“That’s right. I had to make sure there was enough Santa magic. But Santa can’t come until you’re sleeping! Why are you awake, goofball?”

“‘S Christmas. Can’t fall asleep,” he nods seriously. 

“How about some milk and we can try to go back to sleep, hmm?” Alex suggests, kissing his cheek. She shimmies out of the Santa suit pants, leaving her in just her red and green pajama shorts and her tank top. Elijah nods and Alex takes him, balancing him on her hip and he yawns, despite claiming he’s not tired as Maggie goes into the kitchen to put warm milk in a sippy cup.

“Where’s Jamie?” he asks around his thumb.

“She’s sleeping,  _ mijo _ ,” Maggie provides softly, switching out his thumb for the cup.

“No, I’m not,” Jamie mumbles from the doorway. She’s rubbing her eye with her fist.

“It’s nearly one in the morning! Why is everyone up?” Alex whispers.

“I heard you guys talking,” Jamie shrugs. “Hey, Elijah, wanna go read a story and go back to bed?” He nods.

“Mama and Mommy come too,” he insists. Jamie pauses. She’d been a bit more hesitant and slower to warm up to Alex and Maggie but was very close to Elijah and would do anything he asked of her. After a beat, she nods. They configure themselves on the couch, Jamie sandwiched between Alex and Maggie with Elijah on her lap.

“ _ Polar Express _ !” Jamie suggests, pointing to the picture book on the coffee table. It had been the first book Jamie had picked out as a Danvers-Sawyer. On their adoption day, they’d taken a few pictures before going to the bookstore to pick out some stories to read at nights. That had mostly been geared at Elijah since they hadn’t expected to be reading picture books to her. Of course, she’d picked out a few chapter books but Alex and Maggie hadn’t been prepared for the way Jamie’s eyes lit up as she picked up the  _ Polar Express _ hardcover anniversary edition. 

“Sounds perfect,” Maggie smiles, picking up the book.

 

“Whoo, boy, that took forever,” Alex sighs as she flops back onto the bed. They’d finished the book to find Elijah still fighting sleep, wanting to wait for Santa. They tried singing lullabies, singing Christmas music and then finally read him the Grinch. He fell asleep before he got to see the Grinch’s heart grow three sizes and Alex had to carry Jamie to bed since she, too, had fallen asleep. Once both kids were tucked in, they had made quick work of setting out the presents, forgetting all about the Santa costume. Alex just collapsed in the middle of the bed, leaning back on the pillows, eyes closed. 

“Mhmm,” Maggie hums. The bed dips and Alex peeks open one eye to see Maggie has shrugged on the Santa coat and was smirking at her as she crawled up the bed.

“Is this why you wanted me to wear the Santa suit? Do you have a Santa kink, Mags?” Alex teases sleepily. Maggie wrinkles her nose but she smiles all the same and Alex thinks she’ll never get tired of those dimples.

“Only for a sexy Santa like you,” Maggie purrs now that she’s on top of Alex, straddling her. She kisses her slowly and with purpose, getting lost in the feeling of Alex’s skin. Just as Alex’s hand slips underneath Maggie’s tank top, they hear a noise.

“Mommy! Why you kissin’ Santa Claus?” Elijah asks with a giggle. Maggie just pulls back, shaking her head and biting her lip to hold in the laughter. “Where’s Mama?”

“Mama’s right here, bub,” Maggie says, turning around.

“Why ya Santa costume?” he squeaks, giggling and running up to jump on the bed. Maggie just rolls off of Alex, accepting that their night will be filled with trying to get their kids back to sleep.  _ Our kids _ , Maggie thinks gleefully. She can’t even be frustrated with this because she’s too excited that she’s spending Christmas with  _ her kids _ . 

“Mama got cold,” Alex provides. “And Mommy wanted a kiss goodnight.” She pulls Elijah into her lap, hugging him.

“I wanna kiss goodnight!” he giggles. Maggie giggles and puts her hand on his cheeks, turning his face to give him a kiss. He smiles and immediately turns to kiss Alex. They’re all a giggling, snuggling mess when they hear a voice from the doorway.

“What about me?” Jamie asks, scuffing her feet on the floor a little nervously. Maggie stands immediately, drawing Jamie into a tight hug before kissing her goodnight. Jamie blushes and giggles.

“Hey, me too!” Alex laughs. Within seconds Jamie is running and jumping into the bed, giggling and climbing over blankets and pillows and limbs to give Alex her kiss. Once Maggie piles in, it really becomes a big pile of limbs and giggling. They’re all wearing Christmas pajamas and laughing and it takes a long time before they can finally calm down and fall asleep. Alex is the last one to fall asleep, looking down at her family with everyone tangled up and snuggled into each other. She thinks back to all the nights she and Maggie had spent wishing and hoping that they’d get approved and could adopt and how thankful they are that they’d gotten this family. And it feels cheesy but Alex knows that she’s lucky and she wouldn’t have changed a thing about it. Alex is pretty sure she falls asleep while smiling.

It feels like she’s just barely closed her eyes when Elijah is jumping on the bed, waking everyone up because  _ Santa came. _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the music video I based this on here:
> 
> http://siz.io/thanks-to-this-family-i-saw-mommy-kissing-santa-claus-got-a-modern-update/?src=tum


End file.
